An Urban Legend
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: Ayase Eli heard an urban legend. She wanted to know what really happened, and why this legend exist in the first place, the legend goes like this: "Not long after the last bell, you'd hear a woman crying in pain of some sort, at μ's clubroom."


**A/N: My first Love Live fanfiction, please pardon any grammar mistake, and I hoped you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Have you ever heard of School's Seven Mysteries? Or something along that line?<p>

Me, Ayase Eli, being a student council president made me heard plenty of information, or gossips that were surrounding the school.

I always heard those kinds of urban legends in students' light conversations, and I never believed any one of them. Those urban legends were just...legends, nothing more, so I always just brushed away those useless information.

But there was one urban legend that actually perked my curiosity.

This urban legend was considerably new, and the gossip was just starting to get around the school, so not many knew about this yet. Not even Nozomi heard of this yet, when I asked if she heard any urban legend, she only spoke of those that I've heard before, not the one that I just acknowledged.

The urban legend went like this; not long after the last bell, you'd hear a woman crying in pain of some sort, at μ's clubroom.

The last part really sparked a curiosity, and that never happened before when I heard these ridiculous legends. Maybe because it had something to do with μ's. But I never once heard of any woman or any crying in the clubroom.

So at first I also brushed it off.

Until I heard it firsthand.

At that day, us μ's were taking a day off because most of us had something to do, only Nozomi and I that didn't have anything to do except student council matters that actually weren't in need of any urgent attention at that moment.

When I was out to stroll around the school for fresh air after a couple of paper done, I took a walk towards our clubroom, I hate to admit it but my curiosity had overwhelmed me, _just a little bit_.

When I reached our clubroom, I heard a very, very small voice. It made me jumped a little bit, because supposedly, there wasn't anyone inside that room. Everyone else besides Nozomi and I had something to do so I found it odd.

The only one that had the key to this room was Nico because she was the president of the club, but she told me that she had a business to do so there was no way it could be her.

Could it be an intruder?

I decided to press my ear upon the door to see if I could hear the voice better so I knew who was in there. At first the voice was small, and I couldn't comprehend what the person said, just noise, definitely belonged to a female though.

After awhile, the voice increased its pitch and created a louder noise, but I still couldn't comprehend any words the person on the other side of the door said. Just like the urban legend said, it sounded like a woman crying in pain.

I felt a goosebumps, realizing that the urban legend weren't just a legend, it held a truth in it. But I didn't want to believe that it was some sort of a supernatural phenomenon, there must be a reason why at that moment I heard such noise.

I tried to turn the knob, but found it locked. Right after I turned it, I didn't hear the voice anymore, I raised an eyebrow at this. I pressed my ear harder at the door, and still heard nothing, I sighed took a step back, my eyes fixed at the door's surface.

Maybe I just misheard it? Maybe it was just the wind that made those noises.

The door was locked and I didn't see any sign of force on the lock, so the probability of having an intruder was slim. And since the person who had the key wasn't here, I concluded that it was just the wind, definitely the wind, couldn't be anything else but the wind.

I groaned, feeling unsatisfied with my own deduction. But I decided to let it go for now, there was nothing else I could do at the moment.

Maybe I should check the window tomorrow, see if there was a sign of break in or if it was not closed properly.

I squinted my eyes at it, somehow feeling annoyed at that locked door, I couldn't shake my curiosity, and I hate it when I couldn't find an answer to something.

With a heavy heart, I walked away from the clubroom and decided to go back to the student council room to finish every work I had so that I have more time to do some investigations tomorrow.

* * *

><p>At the next day, I was at my class for my last session of the day, I stared at my book restlessly and unconsciously tapping my finger upon my table. I couldn't wait for the last bell, I<p>

couldn't wait to investigate the clubroom and get rid of any unanswered questions.

My eyes lit up when I finally heard the last bell that signs the end of the last class. I quickly packed my stuffs into my bag and stood up.

"Elicchi?" I heard a familiar voice, my guess was Nozomi's.

"I'll see you at the student council room later, Nozomi, I have something else to do first." I told her as I walk in a haste, and left the room before she could even responded.

I walked in a brisk, tried not to run my way to the clubroom because it was forbidden to run in the halls. My heart pounded a little bit fast out of anxiety, I really felt like running but I know I couldn't, I was the student council president, and thus I should set a good example for other students.

When I reached that certain door, I just stood there in front of the door for awhile, to see if there was any noise like yesterday. After awhile, I couldn't hear a thing,so I pressed my ear on the door, but still nothing. Then I turned the knob, finding it unlocked, and opened the door.

There I saw Nico was sitting next to a frowning Maki, she looked annoyed.

Nico looked over to me, "O-Oh, hey there Eli, you're...very early today." she spoke with an obvious stutter, which made me wonder.

"...So are you two, very early I see."

"We were just...we have nothing to do...?"

I frowned, something was definitely fishy here, but I didn't know what.

Oh, right, I should check the room first.

I brushed away Nico's odd reaction from my mind and focused on the investigation that I wanted to do. I walked towards the window and stared at its corners and lock, my frown deepen when I realize that nothing was wrong with the window. And the fact that the window was a bit dusty confused me even more, because it meant that the window was never touched recently.

It wasn't the wind, so what in the world was that voice?

Since it wasn't the wind, it was definitely a human, a female human, because it sounded high-pitched.

"Eli, what's w-"

"Nico."

"E-Eh? Y-Yeah?"

I turned my head to her, "Were you here yesterday?"

There was a couple second of silence before she responded, "...No, why?"

I shook my head and glanced at the window, "No, it's nothing."

She lied, Nico lied, her trembling voice convinced me that there was something that she was hiding, and it had something to do with Maki.

And how could I know that?

When I asked that question, Maki twirled her hair, and her eyebrows knitted together, as if anxious.

Something was definitely up, and I knew from their reaction that they won't tell me a thing. So I decided to pretend that I trust Nico's words and investigate further into this. I sighed, at least I was glad finding the urban legend was just a legend after all, and that everything has its explanation.

I should keep an eye to these two, I wonder what was up with them.

* * *

><p>Later on at the rooftop, us μ's were training as usual. But this time I divided my focus, very unlike my usual self, but I should did it so that I could find out what Nico and Maki were hiding.<p>

There was something else that was odd with them, they always kept a close distance with each other and and were whispering to each other a lot.

After hours of watching and training, I still couldn't find out what they were hiding. After everyone but Nozomi went home, I frowned and groaned, feeling very curious.

"...Elicchi? You've been really scary all day, you know." Said Nozomi as she touched my eyebrow with her index finger.

"I'm okay...just thinking about something."

"Oh, you shouldn't think much about it, Elicchi." She patted my shoulder and rubbed it as an act to calm me down.

"But..."

"Let's just go home, okay? Let's go." She took my hand and pulled me so that I walked with her.

After a couple minutes of walking together in silence, I realized that she was staring at me, as if telling me to stop thinking about it. I stared back, telling her with my expression that I couldn't just leave it alone, I was very curious.

She shook her head and gave a smile, "Elicchi, it's better to leave _those two_ alone."

My eyes went wide like a saucer.

She _knew_.

Knowing Nozomi, she wouldn't tell me what she knew, at all, so I just kept quiet and held all of the questions that I had in mind. Nozomi's smile went wider and she gave me that usual knowing look that she always had when she knew of something, I only sighed at this.

My curiosity increased, I really wanted to know what was up, and I would find the answer.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days trying to investigate Nico and Maki, I realized an odd patern that they had. For some odd reason, they were always the first to arrived in the clubroom, they always kept a close distance when training at the rooftop and kept whispering to each other furiously, fighting about something that I still couldn't find out why. And sometimes they looked restless and they were not a hundred percent focused on the training.<p>

Their odd behavior somehow lead me to thinking that maybe Nico was bullying Maki, which was impossible, so I quickly throw away that thought.

But what was really _up_ with them?

Nozomi realized that I was still curious about them, she kept telling me again and again not to worry, she even tried to convince me to stop investigating by telling me that if I kept looking for the answer, I might regret it.

But that only increased my curiosity more and more, I couldn't just let this slip.

I groaned as I was tidying up my stuffs, getting ready to go home after a couple of hours training. Not only my body, my brain was also fatigued. I could just ask those two, but I knew that they wouldn't tell me and would just increase their guard, and by then it would be harder for me to find out the truth.

I bid everyone a goodbye and went home together with Nozomi, as usual. As I was walking alongside Nozomi, my mind kept swirling around, trying to came up with a deduction, or something that could give me an idea about that matter.

But nothing, their behavior was odd, it was odd enough that it was Nico and Maki that was working together. I get it if Nico was with Honoka, or Rin, or even Hanayo for that matter, they were cute little devils and it won't bother me as much if they were up into something weird, or a prank.

But _Maki_?

Maki wasn't the type that would go along with Nico's _unique_ ideas, in fact she was the kind that would oppose to weird ideas the most. So it made zero sense why Maki would be involved in this, maybe Nico was really bullying Maki after all?

That idea really hit my funny bone, it was impossible, Nico might be a third-year but Maki was definitely stronger than her, height-wise and brain-wise. I could only imagine a kid throwing a tantrum to her mother, and her mother only shook her head and scold the kid, with Nico as the kid, and Maki as the mother.

So what was it? Why Nico and Maki? What were they doing in the clubroom?

Groaning for the umpteenth time that day, I reached to my pocket for my cellphone. I was intending to check the time, but when I realized that I couldn't find it at the usual pocket, I stopped walking. I checked my other pocket, and nothing, so I opened my bag and look for my cellphone, but still nothing.

Then I remembered something, I remembered that I saw a glimpse of a cellphone on top of the table back at the clubroom, could be mine.

"Nozomi, could you message Nico to go back to the clubroom and unlock the door? I might have left my cellphone there."

"Very unlike you to forget something, Elicchi..."

"Just message Nico, and you just wait here, I'm going to go back to the clubroom for a bit." I waved at her before I ran back to the school, fortunately we were just right outside the school's gate.

At first I was running, but when I reached the hallways, I slowed down into a walk, even though no student could be seen around at this kind of time, but I still wouldn't break the rules, whether there were students or not.

I stopped at the front of the clubroom's door, I took a deep breath and just stood there to wait for Nico to unlock the door so I could get my cellphone.

After waiting for awhile, Nico still hadn't turn up, she was still nowhere in sight. Odd, Nozomi should've had message Nico, and she was supposedly still around the school since we parted ways just around ten minutes or so ago.

I crossed my arms, starting to get impatient. Right then I heard it, a female voice that came from the inside of the clubroom. My eyes were widen for a second, taken aback. I took another deep breath and kept my composure, I needed to be calm so I could deal with this matter objectively.

I pressed my ear onto the door to confirmed whether I misheard or not, and sure enough, the voice was very real, a female voice. She sounded as if she was in pain of some sort, but melodic at the same time.

Feeling too curious already, I turned the knob, I felt glad when I found out that it was unlocked, so I opened it without thinking anything else.

"-AAH! NICO-CHAN...!"

I heard a sound-moan-so loud that it felt like my ears were being pierced by a sharp object. My body froze, my eyes went very wide, my jaw was hanging a little, and my heart pounded, very, very fast. I could feel blood was rushing inside my body, I could tell that my cheeks were getting hotter and hotter quickly.

There was a couple more of moans attacking my ears, before the sounds died right when they finally realized that I was standing at the doorway. My eyes were fixed onto the two girls inside that room, and they stared back at me with a completely horrified look.

I wanted to look away, but both my vision and my body froze completely, I was unable to turn away from the scene in front of me. There I saw those two, Nico and Maki, were on top of the table, with Nico pinning Maki down on the table.

Their clothes and hair were disheveled, their skin were glistening under the light because of the sweat that they produce. Maki had her arms securely around Nico's neck, while one of Nico's arm were on the table to support her weight, and her other arm was...down there, _somewhere on Maki._

This, was something that I could never deducted, not in a million years.

Nico had her eyes wide, "Eli!?"

"E-Eli! This isn't-we uhh..." Maki finally spoke, though sounded hoarse and tired for _some reason_.

My mouth was moving, but I couldn't find my voice, I felt like I forgot how to talk. Then I cleared my throat, rather awkwardly, and finally said, "Sorry...for interupting." which was closer to a whisper instead.

"Wai-"

I quickly closed the door, then put both of my hands on its surface, to support myself so that I wouldn't pass out right then and there. I was panting a little bit and my heart was pounding uncontrollably, I could feel that my face was heating up, and I had goosebumps all over my body, I was in a really, complete shock.

"I told you you'd regret it." came a voice right behind me.

I squealed in surprise as I turned my body around, to find Nozomi was standing there, looking very amused.

"You!" I pointed at her accusingly, "_You_ knew about _this_?"

She didn't respond, she only gave me a really bright grin, which also looked like a smirk. I groaned and buried my face in my hands, then started talking to it incomprehensively. I could not comprehend the scene that I just saw.

"Oh god, Nozomi-they are-I can't-"

"Elicchi, isn't your cellphone _still inside_?"

My face stricken in horror, blood drained quickly from my face.

...I had to go back there?

I gulped and looked at Nozomi miserably, and eagerly wanting her to help me out of the situation. But Nozomi only smirked, I could tell that she was definitely taking my reactions as her own amusement.

I now know why there was such urban legend, it has been solved, but now there was another thing I needed to solve.

How in the world should I get my cellphone back?

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I might make the Nico and Maki pov of this, I might, just pray that I have the time and idea for it.**

**See ya on the next fanfiction? Hehe.**


End file.
